


Clear

by CroWaris



Series: Fucking androids [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWaris/pseuds/CroWaris
Summary: Connor was supposed to return to CyberLife to be dismantled after the failed revolution but his worry for Lieutenant Anderson's well being made him deviate and go to check on him instead. Lieutenant refused to let Connor return to CyberLife to be destroyed so the android stayed with the Lieutenant.





	1. It's not that complicated

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my work "Wake me up || Can't wake up" this takes place between chapters 2 and 5, if not then can be read by itself. I was so busy getting to the dirty parts in Wake me up that I ignored all the relationship building. You know how it is.

There was too much to choose from. Connor was walking around the clothing aisle and going through the T-shirts, dress shirts, hoodies, sweaters… He was told to just pick something he liked. But what did he like? He had never thought about what would be his style. “Just take something that feels right.”, Hank had told him and then just left to buy groceries. Feels right… Connor went through some T-shirts and stopped when he noticed a dog on one of them. It wasn’t cute like Sumo, it was meant to look more like threatening but a dog nevertheless. He took one in his size and went on to find other clothing. Hank had told him to find at least few shirts, jeans, a winter jacket, gloves, a scarf and a beanie to keep his LED covered when outside.

It had been a while and Hank returned with groceries in a basket. “Did you find anything?”, Hank asked and looked in Connor’s arm where still only one piece of clothing was hanging.

“I am sorry Hank, there is so many to choose from, I do not know what to take. None of them made me feel anything”, Connor felt like he was doing this wrong. Maybe he wasn’t alive after all no matter how Hank insisted. Well, there was the one shirt. “Except this”, he spread the T-shirt he was holding to show Hank.

The man gave out a short laugh accompanied with a shrug. “A dog, of course. C’mon, I bet we can find something here that pleases your picky taste”, Hank shoved the basket in Connor’s hands and went to go through the winter jackets Connor had been looking.

“Are you not disappointed in me?”, Connor asked puzzled.

“For what?”, Hank looked at Connor like that was the stupidest questions ever. “That you couldn’t pick yourself some clothes? It’s not the end of the world Connor. Besides, this is the first time you’re picking clothes for yourself, I understand it can be overwhelming. How about this one?”, Hank pulled a dark brown leather jacket from a rack. “I bet you’d look like a total badass in this.”

Connor felt relief that he hadn’t failed in Hank’s eyes. And actually Connor had chosen clothes for himself once, when he infiltrated Jericho. But then he knew what he should look like: something that blended in. “I think so too”, he smiled.

Picking the clothes went on by Hank giving few options on jeans, shirts and other stuff Connor would need. It was easier to decide from fewer options and Connor was thankful for Hank’s help. His mind felt much clearer now. At some point Connor noticed he was drawn to a sweater and he didn’t know why. It caught his attention like the dog shirt had. Connor knew why he liked the dog shirt but this one had no picture, it was just a wine red cardigan sweater with black stripes on the sleeves. Connor analysed his thought process and noticed red and black were colours that often occured in the options Hank gave him. Connor realised he had subconsciously set his eyes on something that might please Hank.


	2. ... when you guide me

“We just got you some own clothes, you don’t need to wear that old shirt anymore”, Hank came out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. His hair was still wet from a shower, droplets falling on his shirt. Connor was sitting on the floor next to Sumo’s spot, petting the dog.

“I know, but I would like to wear it if you do not mind. It smells like you and Sumo”, Connor didn’t look at Hank but noticed his words made the man halt for a few seconds before returning to getting his beer from fridge.

“Sure...It’s yours”, Hank said but seemed bothered. Connor must had said something stupid.

Tonight’s movie was Blade Runner, Hank though it would be fun since it had androids. Hank must had seen it few times too many since he started to doze after the first 30 minutes. They were sitting on the sofa and Hank’s head kept sinking and then perking up again. This went on for a while. “Hank?”, Connor called to the man softly when his chin was pressed against his chest and didn’t rise up again.

“Yeah I’m awake”, Hank perked up.

“You should go to bed.”

“I’ll go after the movie”, Hank insisted. Connor wondered how he could make Hank more comfortable since he was refusing to go to bed.

“You could lay down”, Hank agreed to Connor's suggestion and Connor moved all the way to the other end of the sofa to give more room. He was expecting to get Hank’s head on his lap but instead got the man’s feet. It didn’t show on Connor’s face but he was disappointed and didn’t even know why. Soon after laying down Hank was asleep again.

The credits rolled, time to wake Hank up. Connor looked at the snoring man and opened his mouth to call the other’s name but stopped. Once Hank wakes up he will move to his bed and Connor will be alone. Well Sumo will be there, but alone without Hank. Not just yet, Connor though.

He concentrated all of his sensors on Hank: visual, audio, smell, feel. Connor’s hands laid on Hank’s legs that were set on his lap and he moved his fingers softly on the surface. The leg hair turned to the direction Connor’s fingers were moving and flipped back to point to Hank’s toes. Connor didn’t have body hair other than his hair, brows and lashes so it was fun to play with Hank’s.

Hank looked relaxed. He slept with his mouth open, head turned to TV and drool sliding from his mouth on a pillow under his head. The arm that was on the backrest side was bent, hand behind his head, and the other hand on his stomach, ascending and descending with his calm breathing.

The man smelled like beer. And warmth. Connor didn’t exactly know what warmth smelled like but it was the first thing that came to his mind to describe Hank’s scent.

Connor should really get Hank to bed, but he just kept staring at the man. Just being there with him felt so calming. When Connor came to stay with Hank he had felt worthless and guilty. Worthless without a mission and meaning, guilty because of his role in the capturing of deviants. Everything had been more clear when he had just followed CyberLife’s orders, the orders that completely disappeared after Connor deviated. 

Hank refused to give Connor direct orders but he gave suggestions what Connor could do and made him decide what he wanted. It helped Connor a lot but he was still very lost in his new freedom. And the guilt was still crippling him. Hank did his best to remind that what is done is done, Connor can only try to do better in the future and trust that everything will eventually turn out fine for the androids. The man was sure about it.

The only things Connor was sure about was that he wanted to be with Hank and he wanted Hank to be happy. And right now, he really much wanted to touch Hank also in other places than just his legs. More than that, he wanted Hank to touch him back. Connor recalled when Hank had hugged him as a comfort after Connor had realised what he had helped to do to deviants, living beings, and shiver went up his back. Connor had never felt that before and didn’t even know he could have shivers.

The need to get closer grew too strong and Connor slithered his way from under Hank’s legs without waking the man up. He sat on his legs on the floor by Hank’s face, close enough to feel the man’s breath on his skin. Hair had fallen on Hank’s face and without thinking Connor tried to carefully drape them away.

Hank woke up with a grunt, first opening his eyes just a bit but then pretty much jumping up when he noticed Connor right in front of him. “Fuck kid you scared the shit out of me!”, Hank set his feet on the ground and took few sharp breaths through his mouth. Connor was not startled by Hank’s sudden movement, he stayed on the floor, watching Hank. “The hell are you doing!? What time is it?”, Hank checked the TV that was on the main menu of the movie and then a clock he couldn’t see in the dark room.

“It is 01:53 am, you should get to bed”, Connor announced and stood up from the floor. He shouldn’t bother Hank with his thoughts this late. Connor could read the suspicion that something was up from Hank’s face. Though the man must had concluded also that it was too late for everything and went to bed after wishing Connor a good night.

The feelings Connor had with Hank near him didn’t leave with Hank, they only grew stronger and more desperate. It made him wonder if Hank felt the same. He wished Hank did. Otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. Everything started to become unclear again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I had an idea for a third chapter but forgot it (/w\\)
> 
> I'll add one if I come up with something but for now The End. Or go read the first part of the series to know how Connor's and Hank's (and Gavin's and RK900's) stories continue


End file.
